


Above the under-ground: new Tale

by SkeletonsBoss2004



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonsBoss2004/pseuds/SkeletonsBoss2004
Summary: One day Briggs wakes up, excited to hang out with his friend, Sans the skeleton. but there's trouble, so Briggs has to learn what it means to truly be a hero, but what tough choices will he mak along the way.





	1. A Knock on the door

Daytime, I see it flooding through my window, but does the rising sun again truely bring light into my live, or can even that glowing star above too radiate with darkness.

It's been two months sense the monsters came out from the under-ground. I remember everything, it was so vivid, standing outside and watching as that barrier got smashed in to hundred pieces. Giving that the heroes inside were having a big fight, i couldn't get to close, but what I saw, it was nothing short of amazing. And when the monsters came out I was so excited to see them, I was the first person they saw on the above-ground, and I made fast friends with them. particularly sans.

Sans was a cool dude, he started coming over to my house and wed watch movies and play video games. When we played Smash Brothers id usually pick link and he'd play as Nes and you know what he'd win a lot of the time to. But that was okay. Sans and I were friends so I was never a sore loser.

I was just glad to see him. But my friend tyler he was not so happy. He grew jealous, angry that shared my frendship to a poor monster, so he ran away. that was almost two months ago

I yawn getting out of bed. "Damn I can't believe I slept until eleven o clock", I say as I put on my sneakers. Suddenly I hear a knock coming on my front door. My parents are usually not home because they have pretty good jobs and its summer time. So I go to anser the door but I'm careful because strangers are not welcome in this house.

I open the door and see Asgore king of the monsters standing outside.

"Howdy" he says putting his hand against the doorframe. "Is it ok if I come in for a minute. I have some bad news and i think your the only one who can help me."

"Um okay Asgore." I invited him in and he plop down on the nearby couch."so whats up"

"Its about Sans and Papyrus" Deadly fear racks his face, I can see his frown being tugged down by the puppet-strings of pure terror, this king is not faking it. "I should of told you earlier but it's looking bad. I thought they'd show up"

"Wait wait wait" I say, "so Sans and Papyrus? There..."

Asgore looks me dead in the eyes. In that moment, I feel myself clenching up, like emminent doom is approaching me and theres nothing I could do about it.

"There missing..."

"Oh no" I already felt like chewing on my fingernails, but I resisted. I couldn't let Asgore think I was a wimp, otherwise maybe he wouldn't let me go on the mission to save Sans and Papyrus. I could not let him down like that. "Asgore you've come to ask me to go look for them? I cant say I've ever done any thing like this before. What do you know"?

"Well" Asgore strummed his fingers on his chin, deep in thought, "then he said I think the last time the Skeleton Bros. were spotted, they were near the haunted shipwreck. You know the one, in Lake Tobbs, the one thats all splintered up and stuff? They went there with some old sciences equipment. But that's all I know."

I nod, eagerness in my eyes. I have to safe my friends Sans and his bro Papyrus, I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad was to happen to them.

"Leave it to me Asgore," I chuckle and give a thumbsup, "I won't let you or the skelebros down."

"Best of luck Briggs" Asgore smiled, "I hope you can find them."


	2. The Wrecked ship

As I grow closer to Lake Tobbs, the dread is so palpable that I feel it scraping against my mind like sharpened knife points. But that paranoia in my gut begging me to go back isnt enough to stop me, not when i know that sans and his bro Papyrus are in trouble. So I keep going, along the lake shore, step on shells and sands along the way. it's a nice lake, even if theres a shipwreck nearby. 

Oh the shipwreck. I remember when it crashed, my Uncle Jimmy had rode it and then a engine exploded in the ship's underbelly. Say that just about noone survived, it was instantly death for them. And then it sunk into the water but theres still a part of it sticking out so its not like i cant go inside. Im for sure that that's how the skeletons got inside, probably to explore, but maybe for some ulteriour motive that hasnt been revealed yet.

I look towards the shipwrecks entrance a big gaping hole with splintered jagged wood. I blink, I think i see a person cloaked in all black, with an omenous cape, peering back at me with dark eyes. it reflects the grief in my soul, that regret I have for the things i've done. making tyler man, not protecing Sans and Papy from disappearing. Blink again, and that visage of my own crippling distraut has vanished. I rubbed my eyes, look again, but my deep baby blue orbs can't see anything now.

"Weird" I say, "But I'm sure it was nothing." Though I must admit that I feel a little scared now, I walking up into the shipwreck, pulling out my smartphone. I look and ignore the 22 new messages, turn on my flashlight and light up the inside of the ruined boat.

Ghosts, theres ghosts everywehere, I heard that even Napstablook from Undertale lives here with the others now. Basically this is where all the gohsts lives, and though most are shy some of them can get a little angry so its not really recommended to come by for whatever reason but I think I had a pretty good reason so i came anyway. to save my friends.

"Sans? PApyrus?" I cry out into the dark, i hear my voice echo back to me, accusing, knowing the truths of the blackness of my own sole. it makes me want to vomit, but I hold myself back, advancing more far into the cave. Creaking noises. What are those, are those the sounds of some sort of infernal contraption spelling out my doom? I whip my head around but cant find any thing at all.

"Your not suppose to be here" I hear and immediately flying around my head and I see it. its' a little flower, yellow petals and a green stem and this demented smile on his face. I gulp, i remember seeing this thing when the final battle happened and I watched from through the Barrier.

"Flowey" I'm careful not to sound to rude or else he might try to attack. "um hey. Your still cool right? Can you tell me where the skelebros are at? they've gone missing?"

"More interference," Flowey sighs, pointing with a leafy appendich. I follow his point, it's Papyrus strapped to the wall with vines. "You come to ruin my operation to? This ship's wreck has what I need an your coming to ruin it. Why cant i have what I want"

"Papyrus!" I runned over, pulling at the vines. "Are you ok!? Where is sans?"

"HE... HE..." Papyrus spits out through his viney gag but its hard to even hear him at all.

"What happen to Sans is of no matter to you" Flowey say, "now it is time for you to D I E."


	3. Flowey Fights

So thats how it was going down, Flowey was going to attack me, but why? I only came to help not to get in fights with this Flowey, and Papyrus was on the wall trying so hard to shake lose from the vines but he just couldnt pull it of. Well that wasnt how I was going to let it go down. I thought to myself, fighting to summon the power that Sans helped me channel. The power of trying hard the power of DETERMINATION.

"Its you who is gona die." I give out a battle cry summoning Determination Daggers in my fists. Flowey yelped shocked by my techneek but i wasn't stopping there. Running over at slashes at the vines holding Papy back. Papy was free.

"Thanks, a friend of my brother is a friend of mine," Papyrus grinning all cheesy like and it makes me want to smile too. "Now together let's stop Flowey once and for all before his evil plans unfold".

"Wait wheres Sans Papy?" No time for him to answer, Flowey did a bum rush flying towards us with all his weight. With elegant precision i step aside with ease, causing Flowey to cuss under his breath I think i even herd a F bombs or two. Papyrus cuckled, rising his bone in the air, then striked. It pierced Flowey, causing him to scream.

"RATS" Flowey shouts as Papyrus holds his bone sword back before he strike again. I chuckle, impressed, before lashing out with my own Determination Daggers. There like light yellow energy, my soul is yellow a golden sun deep in my core but with a hidden mass of darkness at it's core. I stab. Papyrus stabbed. Flowey tries shooting explosive seed bullets but we dodge them with easiness.

"F-Fuuuu..." Flowey head slumps on floor, Papyrus and I smiling, we walk forward and confront the monster flower

"Flowey" I hold the Determination Dagger at his stem "tell me where Sans is or i'll show you "mercy"". "Understand?"

Papyrus stands his bone sward at the ready.

"Ok ok you got me. But I wont tell you ANYTHING... other then that Sans is DEAD."

A shout of grief, Papyrus and I together. So this is what true turmoil feels like to wake up and to know the world is not the happy place your parents promised you, it is torture and your loved ones can and will be stripped away. My grief overcoming me I can't even make my move on Flowey. Papy finishes the job severing Flowey through his face with the bone saw ending the plants life once and for all. But that isnt enough to stop the sadness

"Im so sorry Payrus," I said. "I failed you and your brother"

"Its ok I..." suddenly a blast of energy through the skeletons ribcage, Papyrus collapses to the ground in a thousand pieces before vanishing into nothing more than dust. I collapsed to my knees, running my hands through the dust letting it seep between my fingers. Depression the swirling void of emotional torture

"Must hurt" a voice said "to have your loved ones stripped away all because someone else has new priorities."

"Who!?!" I jump up to my feet, seething through my teeth Determination Daggers preapred for the next cruel bastard to strike, but who I see next makes my heart want to stop right there.

He wore a cape, holding a energy cannon in his hands, his mouth bent into a toothy frown, a face I could not ever forget, not with those braces and his glasses, no I knew him. It was Tyler.

"t-t-tyler"? 

"shut UP" he kick me in the chest, I fall into Papy's ashes. "my name is Tyrant now. And now this world shall be mine."


	4. Spared by spear

I lied in the dust of Papyrus staring up at Tyler and for a moment i couldnt breath. I hadn't saw my friend in two months and here he was, wearing all black and a cape and he killed the brother of my friend Sans. It was wrong so wrong. Something had to be going wrong.

"Tyler what's happening here" i clamber backwards making distance between us. "why are you doing bad things here in the shipwreck?"

"Sans and Papy came here to test their time travel equipment it seems," Tyler giving a sly shrug and sneering at me, "but unfortauntely for them Flowey and me were here too. Gathering ghosts for harvest. Losing a asset like Flowey is bad but taking Sans and his machine is... a adequate replacement. Heheheh"

"Your a monster. What happened to you Tyler." I stood up, and he held up his energy cannon again.

"My names Tyrant. I told you that" I look behind him, henchmen are hauling away cages full of ghosts and Sans's time machine, there's nothing I can do thought. "Ok Briggs Ive entertained you long enough, are you ready to die, have fun in hell"

He benign to pull the trigger, i wince and cover my eyes. But the shot didnt connect. I open my eyes and see an energy spear has appared in front of my eyes. Blocking the shot completely, the energy shot was blocked. I turn my head and see a fish-woman holding a spear. She wears platinum armor and has an eyepatch. I gasp, and even Tyler was amazed. 

"Hey Briggs" Its Undyne summoning energy spears. Im so glad to see that shes going to save me but theres trouble. Tyler enraged flips around and takes a pot shot and undyne but she swift dodges and slaps him across the face. So much for a so called tyrant I thought, when he's really a fake friend.

"I must surrender... for now" Tyler said "but I have the ghosts I need and sans technology... it will be much use... of course my BENEFACTOR has good tech for me to use as well. Meanwhile you dont even have the new Nintendo switch Briggs."

"I knew you only came to my house to play my consoles. Tyler..."

"TYRANT! Stop calling me that before I destroy you all..."

Undyne lifting her spear, Tyler gulps.

"Goodbye briggs, dont expect to see sans ever again. I hope your sorry." Then, Briggs disappearing out of the shipwreck with the henchmen and the ghosts and sanss machine. I cry and Undyne rub my shoulders. Even the gohsts come out and say there sorry abotu what happened. But I'm well used to being a victim of this cruel reality

"Sans's brother" I pointed at the dust "I can't believe that tyler killed him"

"Well Briggs" Undyne let out a sigh one that betrays her true sadness even though she keeps a tough expression taped upon her face "sometimes bad things happen. The best think we can do now is FIGHT, for whats right, and stop Tyrant"

Pulling out a jar she hands it to me. I gather Papyrus's ashes, scraping them up with my hand. Theres so many little bits of it, one of the pieces was really big, and that made me feel sick. Like a large part of him was still there.

"I'm sorry Papy"

"Briggs lets take you home" Undyne said, "we have big plans to make, because now we have to stop Tyrants plan to destroy the world. I know this is going to be hard. Even harder than the final battle under-ground. But I know you can do it".

I clench my fists, I appreciate Undynes words, but she's right. The battle coming up will not be pretty.


	5. Plans

When I waked up the next morning I rubbed and yawned my eyes. Damn, yesterday had been one of the worst days of my life even worse then the time i tripped and fell during the school talent show. But thats a story for another time, probably at night when I'm trying to get to sleep. Anyway I remembered what happened, sans vanishing and Papy dying and Tyler become Tyrant. I look at my window seal, the jar of Papyrus ashes still sitting there soaking in the sunlight. I want to cry but i have no tears left to give.

After a quick shower, reflecting over the circumstances that led to this, I go down stairs to find breakfast. Undyne still in the living room, after she took me hear last night I told her she could sleep on the sofa. But theres someone else on the sofa, she look like a dinosaur wearing a white lab coat. Oh right, I thought, its Dr Alphys. She and Undyne are making out on the sofa and i got kinda uncomfortable watching it.

"Excuse me" I say, Undyne and Alphy looking over at me, "i respect you and everyone but I cannot suport your lifestyle, please stop kissing in my house please." My parents probably would of gotten madder but good think there not home. Undyne and Alphys understand where im coming from and they stop PDA before they cross there arms. Its time to talk business.

I walk back into the living room with three Jimmy dean sausage biscuits, while eating we start discussing the next plans. To stop Tyler.

"Briggs theres actually a reason i told Alphys to come here, she has something that can help us stop Tyrant. Hon... Alphys if youll please show Briggs your tracker device."

"Oh right" Alphys pulling out her device, it is shaped like her dinosaur head but has a screen on it flashing many colors. In the center a red dot pulses, somehow it reminds me of my heart beating so strong still unable to comprehend what'd happened to my friends Tyler and Sans. "Ok so I used to do some work with Sans with the science equipment, including his time machine which as we know was taken by tyrant during his raid at the ship wreck. Along with many ghosts for an unknown reason and Sans himself."

"Right" I say, "but what does that have to do with your gadget here"?

"Well I helped add a module to the time machine. Including a tracing device which lets me know where the time machine is at all times" Alphys nodding her head, eager to reveal what she has to say next, "now as we can see here it seems that the time machine has been stached away at a local pizza place. Its been abandoned for many years so that is why Tyrant probably thought it was safe. But its not because we were able to find him any way."

"Great work Alphys, I knew you could do it." Undyne thinks Im not looking and squeezes her hand. "So Briggs this is a stealth mission so were going to need you to go on your own. Alphys and I will stay here and monitor using her device"

"Ok thanks," I say, "but my parents dont want strangers in the house especially not when Im gone, so if you will please leave I will lock the doors but you can stay on my porch".

"Ok thats fair" Alphys said, "still Briggs were rooting for you. Good luck your going to need it."

"I dont need luck" I say shaking my head, all "I need is my friend Sans back."

With that I set of not knowing what comes next.


	6. A birth of a Army

The room was dusty, dark, covered with the scent of moldy carpet but Tyler didnt care. He sat the cage of ghosts nearby, surrounded with old tables and arcade cabiners that did not have any power, snickering as he cracks his knuckles. Next to Tyrant sat a firey man, he wore a tuxedo and had glasses and his body was made out of fire

"Grillby do you think this is going to work"? Tyrant said, "we need this army if were going to rule this damn earth."

Grillby didn't respond he kept his emotions bottled up like always. Tyler just snickers and shakes his head. Of course he should of expected that. They sit in silence for a moment until they here foot steps behind them. Tyler and Grillby turn, looking at the approaching man. Hes wearing violet colored shoes, shiny and squeakie-clean. His trousers were pressed, magenta, without even a single seem out place. Purple overshirt and lavender hat. A flashlight on his pants.

"Well if it isnt the Purple Guy," Tyrant says, "isn't that what they call you?"

"Please. Call me William Afton." He looks over at Sans's time machine and points a finger. "So were going to use the time machine to take over the world?"

"Id never use that damned technology. not if Sans made it. He stole my friend Briggs." Tyler completely missing the point frowned, his teeth beared, "destroy it and make something new out of it."

"Of course." Purple Guy starts disassembling it until its completely taken apart. "I'll be sure to come up with some thing soon, now, lets get to work on the next project."

"Right, the... army" Tyrant grin grows larger. Grillby doesnt have a mouth but even he seems giddy to get into things. They look over at the wall where there are animatronics lined up. Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie the bunny. Chica and foxy. William Afton walking over to the cage, he pops the lid of the cage. Tyler and Grillby and Puple Guy grabbing ghosts, they walk over to the animatronics and there mouths open up to take them in.

"This better work" Tyler frowns at William Afton, frowning. "If it doesnt then I have no use for you or your silly Freddy Fazbear's restaurant. I can find other things to do or other armies you know".

Purple Guy shake his head, reaching into his back pocket. Sure enough his dagger is still there, the one he used to kill all those childs back in the day, but he resist the urge to kill. It is his psychopathic tendasies, making him want to kill, but he resist. If he can stay with Tyler and make the animatronic army for him, then many more people will die. Kids too. William Afton laughs.

"Of course, Tyrant. Grillby lets hoist the ghosts into the mouths of the robots. Then we can see what will happen."

"ok. 1, 2 3"

Tyrant, Grillby, and Purple Guy put the ghosts inside of the robots, for a moment all is silent. Then they begin to convulse, screaming ever so quiet. There arms and legs begin to move. Freddy Fazbear lash out at Tyrant but he dodges out of the way, pulling out his energy cannon. Grillby swirled away in firey tufts. Purple Guy unsheaths his dagger holding it at Foxys throat. They all dont move.

"Your our army now" Tyrant says. "Now listen. A kid named Briggs who thinks his a hero is probably coming soon. You must stop him and then we can take over the world."

The animatronics calming down begin to nod. Tyler and Grillby and Purple Guy all smiling.

"Well that went well..." William Afton looking at the scraps of the time machine, noticing a blinking red light. He stepped on it, destroying the tracker. "Now what to make from the leftovers"?


	7. Stealth mission

Memories weighing me down. I can't forget what happened, no I never can. The tripping during the talent show, the entire school laughed at me. Clarissa the cute girl from homeroom english thinking I was some kind of loser. And then uncle Jimmy dying three days before my birthday. No those travestys would always be there, mocking me in the back of my head forever reminding me that this world we live in is just a fucking joke.

The pizza place coming up. I see a sign on top of it, the words are faded out because its been years sense it was last open. I smirked, wondering how a pizza place closes in a town like this. Every one I know loves pizza. I like mine with sausage.

"Briggs? is that you?" I glance over and I see theres a girl walking by on the sidewalk. Shes wearing a blue shirt with pink stripes, it fits her body really well I got to say. Her brown hair flows down, like a water fall of luscious chocolate locks. She doesn't smile, no she never does, but that's fine because I really dont do it either. I know this girl, how could I not after all I watched her fight when i was outside of the barrier. Its the hero girl, Frisk.

"H-Hey Frisk." I can't help but get a little nervous, after all Frisk is really kinda famous and she's also cuter even cuter then Clarissa was back when she was still around. I pointed at the pizza place. "See this old abandoned building. I have to go in there Sans might be inside."

"Sans?" A flash in her eyes, this one I know well. The power of her own DETERMINATION she is friends with Sans too though probably not as much as i am. "Right he went missing..." she's a little upset by this and I want to tell her its ok but to be honest girls make me shy. "...let me come in and help you Briggs. We have to stop them"

"Sorry" i say shaknig my head, "its a stealth mission. I am gonna sneak in and then sneak right back out. but if you here me inside and it sounds like some thing is going wrong. Then my cover was blowed. Come in and save me?"

Me and Frisk look each other in the eyes, its in this moment that I realize that despite every thing Frisk is still just a scared weak little girl who needs someone to save her friends. I can relate to it in a way, I am the same, but a boy instead.

"Please be safe Briggs." she hugged my shoulders, I turned red just like Frisks soul, maybe shes rubbing off on me. That hellish hole in my heart is filled, but only for a few seconds before i enter the doors of the abandoned pizzeria and I'm consumed by the darkness.

"It stinks in here I said" as I walk around, the carpet is purple and murky and its like things are constantly walking around. "hello? Sans?" I whisper, wandering, staying close to the wall. Suddenly i look down, a man dressed in all purple squatting by the pieces of Sans's time machine, rebuilding them what is he making?

I start to back away but my shoe squeaked. William Afton turned around, staring me in my eyes then he begins to grin. His teeth glowed white in the dark making chills run down my spine

"Your just in time." Suddenly a hand clamp down on my shoulder, there fingers are brown and clasping tight onto my shoulder. I turn around and see a bear looking robot with a hat and a microphone, but he sure dont look happy.


	8. Robotic Beat-down

I turned around and looked at Freddy Fazbear whose grabbing me by the shoulder. I gulp, feeling a little sacred. Freddy screams and flings a fist forward at my face. Fortunately I dodged his attack and then broke free of his grasp. But theres no time to rest not when Freddys coming at me for the second go.

"Alright. Lets boogie" I whipping my Determination Daggers out those golden blades of justice... or are they? Freddy goes in with an upper cut, just barely whiffing my face. I chuckle, "That the best you can do"? I lashed forward, thrusting a Determination Dagger into Freddy Fazbears chest ruining his circitry. With a muffle cry, Freddy slumping to the ground. Freddy is now defeat.

"Where is Sans you creep" I say to William Afton.

"Why dont you ask my friend... BONNIE." Next is Bonnie rushing up with a shoulder bum rush. Shocked and taken by suprise, Im knocked to the gross and moist carpet. William Afton laughs as he continues to re-assemble to pieces of Sans time machine. I hop back to my feet but before i can get my barings, Bonnie kicked me and sended me flying to the ground a second time.

"Hahaha", the Purple Guy said evilly, "now once your dead, I can put you into the next one."

Bonnie closes in, his purple hand reaching for the pale flesh of my neck. I winced closing my eyes, so this is how its going to end. Taken out by a childrens mascot thats supposed to be friendly but has dark secrets underneath. In that sense I guess its sorta like life.

Suddenly Bonnie gets slammed down into the ground. Before I can even react a foot stomps down on the evil rabbit's neck, sever its head from its body. I gasp as I clambered back up, looking to see who could of saved me. It's Frisk. Her fists are glowing with a red aura and her face is over taken by a quality of pure rage, a will to SAVE her friends. Im so glad to see her.

"Frisk! You saved me" We walk up and have a quick hug. I felt like I might have a chance.

"Cute, but good vibes are not aloud in this establishment, CHICA, FOXY, ATTACK!" Our job isnt over yet, two final animatronics come rushing at me and Frisk. We glimpsed into each others eyes and we know. Its time to bring them down and find Sans.

Chica came first, swinging her cupcake around. I dodged the hit, holding my hand near the cupcake, but the cupcake bit my fingers next with it's sharp teeth. I screamed then use a Determination Dagger to slice Chicas arm off, then crush the cupcake under my foot. Mean while Foxy sprints right at Frisk. She sidestepped his charge with a grace that makes my heart yearn for her soul. Then with expert ease she takes her aura fist and punches Foxy into the near by wall.

"Lets finish it!" Frisk said.

"Yeah" I go "TEAM ATTACK!"

We hold each other's hands making the yellow and red lights of our souls fuse into orange. Empowered by the aura it's like we are a singular entity for a moment, sending yellow Determination Daggers embued with Frisks strength soaring around us in circles. Easily Chica and Foxy are sliced into peaces. There fragments fall to the ground dead.

"Oh shit," William Afton picking up the machine hes working on and flees towards the back. 

"Come back her!" Me and Frisk charge after him, into the employees office where all the cameras are. Were in for a bad surprise.

Inside are William Afton, Grillby, and Tyler. They all laugh. What is this? Once again I feel betrayed, theyve been watching the entire time.

"You walked right into are trap," Tyler says motioning at a golden bear animatronic on the ground. "Now prepare to meet your doom, Briggs sense you've been asking for it. Meet... GOLDEN FREDDY"

Golden Freddy comes to life creaking and moaning. He standed up, walked over to me and Frisk. Before I can get out my Determination Daggers, he snatched my throut.


	9. A Golden Opportunity

Golden Freddy squeezed my throut and I feel my air supply cutting off. As my face begins to turn purple I look around me. Tyler laughing, chomping away at a chocolate bar he quickly eats the whole thing. Grillby as silent and stoic as ever. William Afton with a insane grin finishing up the machine hes making. And Frisk she looks like she's about to cry.

"Briggs! NO!" She punched Golden freddy but it do nothing. He's stronger then the other animatronics. Suddenly Golden Freddys malicious glow in his eyes mellows out, for what ever reason i can ever recognize it.

"Briggs...?" Golden Freddy let go of my throut and turns to stare at Tyler, Grillby and Purple guy. There eyebrows raise up they don't understand what going on. To be honest me and Frisk are kind of confused too.

"Golden Freddy, kill them NOW"! Tyler shouts, "or else its to the scrap yard for you!"

"I refuse to be your slave any longer" Golden Freddy explaining, "i would never hurt my nephew Briggs."

I gasped, of course it makes so much sense. My uncle died on the ship wreck all those years ago and they were taking the ghosts to fuel the robots from the ship wreck. It looks like what Tyler thought was a genius plan or whatever, has back fired in his face.

"Uncle jimmy! You sure look different now," I say, "look these guys took my friend sans, is he in this pizzeria"

"No he isnt. He must be some where else. By the way is that your girlfriend?" Uncle Jimmy said looking right at Frisk. She blushes but I blush to. Does she like me? I really hoped she does.

"I can't believe this is happening" Tyler crossed his arms and snarls, "but the jokes on you, because William Afton has finished his machine."

"Its true." William Afton stands up, his purple clothes now slightly drenched with machine oil his hands with a little bit of soot. But he is no stranger to handling robotics... or "dirty work" like murdering kids. "Behold. I call it the Fusion Chamber."

Me, Frisk, and Uncle Jimmy look at it. Its a long, metal box with two holes on the top. In the center on the side theres a dispensing tray. I wonder what this terrible machine does, probably something evil.

"Watch how it works," William Afton put a container of coco powder in one hole and a gallon of milk in the other. He pressed a button activating the machine and it activates with a whirring sound. Soon twenty chocolate bars are dispenses from the machine. Tyler eagerly snatching them up.

"Eat up Lord Tyrant," Purple Guy said, "you will be needing as much fuel as possible."

"What you need," Uncle Jimmy points a finger and starts stepping towards them "is jail time. For trying to attack my nephew Briggs and his... friend, Frisk".

We have to stop them now before they can put the evil machine to its fullest potential, so we start stepping towards them. I whipped out my Determination Daggers ready to stop these heathens right in their tracks. Frisk's fists are awash with the crimson glow meaning she's determined to fight. And Uncle Jimmy slammed his golden animatronic fists together then lets out a hellish roar.

"We must escape!" Tyler smacked Grillby on the back, "be useful for once and protect us!"

Grillby with an angry look puts up a wall of fire, bloking our advance we can't see anything but the fire. By the time the wall fades away a little bit, Tyler Grillby and William and the machine are all gone. But Freddy Fazbears pizzeria is on fire so we have no choice but to escape as fast as we can.

Where would Tyler and his minions strike next?


	10. Guards For hire

Stumbling out of the burning Freddy Fazbears pizza me and Frisk coughed violently. But Uncle Jimmy did not cough for obvious reason. His face expression doesnnt change but I know he's not happy about how things turned out.

"Sorry we didn't find sans Briggs" Frisk puts a hand on my sholder so I force a smile. She is very nice. Uncle Jimmy even gives me a thumbsup to which I roll my eyes. Clearly dying in the ship wreck and being put inside of a animatronic hasnt changed him much.

"Oh hey Briggs and Frisk." I look over and see Toriel, "I hate to bother you but i need you to come to my house. Theirs trouble. Oh and who is this yellow bear"?

"Thats my uncle," I say as Toriel looks confused, "actually you know what don't worry about it. Lets head over to your house."

So we go into Toriels house. When we walk inside I see Asgore sitting in his Laz-z-boy recliner reading the newspaper and eating a slice of snail pie. After they busted out of the under-ground Asgore and toriel got remarried. Now Toriel makes lots of good food for Asgore to eat.

"Hey Briggs. Hey Frisk" he say, "and hi to you also new stranger," looking at Golden Freddy, "sorry about Sans and tyrant I herd all the news. But we think there might be trouble coming up. And we wanted to ask for your help"

"Honey i'll be right back" Toriel walking to the kitchen "i think the next pie is ready. Need any thing?"

"Maybe a sandwich please."

Its so nice to see Asgore and toriel back together, even thought I know they had some issues in the past its good that they worked them out. Frisk too looked happy to see the king and queen once again a royal couple. That they too can live together happily loving each other. I look Frisk up and down. She has a beautiful body and a beautiful soul, maybe one day i too can have the woman I deserve. Though honestly i suspect fate will some how trip me up.

"Hey nephew"! Golden Freddy snapping his fingers in front of my face I jolt out of my fantasy. "Stop staring and pay attention to the mission!"

"Shit, sorry." I said. Frisk seems to have noticed but she only giggled, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Toriel comes back with sandwiches for every body to enjoy, I bite in and taste the sweet taste of snail. Its weird at first but i learn to like it after all I respect their culture. Frisk, Uncle Jimmy Asgore, and Toriel all begin to eat.

"As you remember my school house went belly up because teachers dont get much money. But after that I opened the Monster Mall in downtown yes?"

"Off course." I go the Monster Mall often enough usually to pick up some new threads (clothes) and when ever my mom wants to go shopping she asked me to go along. Frisk's shoe brushes against mine under the table. 

"What's going on there then" Uncle Jimmy says.

"Mettaton is having a concert in the mall," Asgore explained "and we expect there to be alot of guests."

"Right" Toriel continuing, "but there are rumors that Tyrant and his minions will somehow enter fear. Basically what I'm asking for are some bodyguards to make sure that the concert gos by with out a hitch."

Me and Frisk looked at each others, it's not exactly going out to stop Tyrant but we owe this to Asgore and Toriel especially after all they've done for us.

"Don't have any thing else to do I'm bored to DEATH." Uncle Jimmy says and we all laugh.

"Ok Toriel." I said "consider it a deal".

And so we went to mall to make sure every thing was safe.


	11. Mettatons Concert

When we get to the mall its clear that things are already getting started. First me and Frisk and Uncle Jimmy walk through the food court. I get a spicy chicken sandwich, large waffles fries and a Dr Pepper from Chick fil A. Frisk doesnt want any food because she says she is not hungry but she ate some of my fries any way. I don't mind. I offer one to Uncle Jimmy but he doesn't need to eat, he's a golden animatronic. 

Walking by a store Frisk sees a purse in the window, she tugged my sleeve. 

"Hey Briggs think you can get me that"? She smirks and gives me a light tap on the shoulder with her fist. Damn, I think, so thats why they call her Frisk. Shes pretty Frisky.

"Maybe if i save up some allowance." We continue walking and Uncle jimmy sneaky slips me a twenty dollar bill telling me to get her the purse on the way out. "Thanks" I said. 

We get to the center of the mall and Mettatons performing on stage, her body is metallic and robotic. A little unnatural but that is not my business. Shes singing a song, talking about how her new body needs all sorts of oil and repairs and stuff and that she wants to be a ghost again. Interesting I think, but hey at least your not a animatronic. Even though Uncle jimmy is doing ok.

All of the sudden the music cuts out, the mosh pit stopped thrashing about and they gasp. Mettaton looks around confused, who is doing this? I feel nervous, Frisk squeezes my hand and tells me every thing will be ok. For the first time I feel it, I know it. Our feelings for each other must be mutual.

"LOOK" Uncle Jimmy points a finger behind us. Suddenly Toy Animatronics come rushing in, raiding all the stores and taking all they're money. Windows are being smashed, even the purse Frisk asked for is stole away. They also raid the concert concessions taking the chocolate bars. I unshethe my Determination Daggers ready to fight... but before i can, a new voice booming on the concert speakers.

"I used to be a comedian. Than Sans showed up and made fun of my jokes, then started telling his own jokes. I didnt know what to do. So I stop talking, forever." Revealing himself from the shadows is Grillby holding a microphone in his hand. "Bottling up my emotions... do you THINK I like to do this? NO! Sans took EVERY THING from me".

He hops onto the stage. Mettaton, enraged tried to kick him with her long legs but Grillby throws her into the audience. Flaring up his fire grows bigger and stronger. He sends a blast of fire into the audience, sending them realing back on fire. It breaks my heart to see it, me and Frisk and Uncle Jimmy rushing forward to stop him but Grillbys relentless. He keeps blasting them until there dead. Dead humans. I see them every where. Its like Im trapped in one of those Thursday night nightmares.

Uncle Jimmy made it to Grillby first and flings a robotic fist but Grillby catches it in his firey hand and melts it. Golden freddy screaming falls of Mettaton's stage. 

"Now you will understand my rage. This is what you get for liking Sans, instead of me," Grillby leaped over, absorbing the humans souls. I count them, he takes eight, one more then what Flowey took underground. This can't be good.

The last thing i do before the flash of light overtakes the mall is wrap Frisk in my arms. She hugged back.

When I open my eyes a great beast of fire towers over every thing. Spreading fire through out the whole mall while Toy Animatronics flee with the chocolate and money. A hell bent villian, wanting nothing more then to spread hate and destruction. Its going to be hard to fight back. He towers fifty feet high and has eight arms a true devil.

Omega Grillby.


	12. Omega Grillby

Omega Grillby stood over us all, waving his arms beckoning us to come forward and challenge his might. Hes so powerful I dont know what i can do if any thing at all. Uncle Jimmy crawls of the ground and throws a animatronic foot at Grillby, again he catched it in his firey hand and sends him down to the ground. He stops moving. I gasp in horror.

"Briggs, Frisk" we look over and see its Mettaton, she don't look happy. "I will not let Grillby ruin my concert any more, lets get him and defeat him once and for all".

We nod though we know its going to be tough. We all give a good luck cry throwing our hands in the air before we rush to the stage. Omega Grillby seeing us coming sends a firey blast at me. Summoning a Determination Dagger I held it up blocking all of the fire, saving Frisk from becoming Crisp instead. I see her wipe the sweat of her forehead. But now its her turn to save me. As we rush forward four Toy Animatronics jump in the path. Activating her determination powers Frisk takes them all out with a sweep kick sending there parts across the floor.

"GRILLBY" Mettaton wheeling passed the burning corpses she hops back onto the stage. Grillby laughing, he shoots a flame at Mettaton making her core melt a little bit. But she wont give up so easily. Mettaton opened up her chest revealing a laser cannon and blasts Grillby. He shrieked but the power of the human souls hes absorbed makes him hardy. With a slap of one of his arms Mettaton is defeat.

"Tell me Briggs" Omega Grillby speaks to me, "what do you see in Sans? after he ruined my livelihood and made me not want to talk ever again? You really want to be freinds with some one like that, a person who destroys others happiness?"

I think over it long and hard, how Sans caused tyler to run off and how he took Grillbys spotlight at his own restaurant back in the under-ground. Does that mean Sans is bad? Are my own concepts of morals and ethics being bended like toothpicks in front of my eyes? No its not Sans fault. Tyler is greedy and runs away because he cant imagine me enjoying my time with some one else. And Grillby is selfish to. Sans would never make him feel bad for his jokes not on purpose. I know because me and Papy's jokes are bad but sans never put us down because of them.

"I dont want people to destroy the happiness of others," I say rushing forward my Determination Daggers ready "which is why i must stop you Grillby before you demolish this earth... even if it isn't a perfect place".

Frisk understanding what has to be done runs at my side, it pains her to see Grillby like this but at this point the only way we can spare him is by putting him out of his existencial dread. Grillby growls rising all eight of his arms and begins to pepper us with fire lasers. The impacts are brutal. I block as many as i can with Determination Daggers, Frisk powering through with her red aura but it isnt enough. We scream as the first flames lick our clothing. The material of the fabric melting into our flesh. I screamed looking over at Frisk. She looks like some thing from hell. So this is the corruption of beauty all for one mans power.

It makes me sick to see Frisk like this. We stepping over Uncle Jimmys corpse, Golden Freddy is deactivated. Suddenly I realize. We could never win this fight not if Grillby had eight human Souls. Were doomed.

"And now" Grillby say, "a finale! Goodbye briggs."

A gigantic plume of flame come from his chest consuming me and Frisk instantly and then were nothing more than ash. Dead another pile of black soot as the entire mall slowly descended to dust.


	13. A second chance

My eyes open. The last thing I remember is Grillby's fire blast coming over and killing me and Frisk. But we're not dead any more in fact we're right outside of the mall entrance. I dont see a single flame in sight, what has happened? I turned to Frisk and she smiled at me shaking her head.

"What happen Frisk"? Uncle jimmy said "I remember Grillby killing me but not were outside the mall."

"Well," Frisk begins to explain, "I used my DETERMINATION to take us back after we died so that we might have another chance".

With out any more words I rush up and hug Frisk Im just releived to see that she's ok after Grillby killed us (even though that hasn't happened any more, timeline stuff its weird huh?) Uncle Jimmy joins in were all just glad to be alive.

"Still that does not mean the jobs over", Frisk smiles at me glad to see me in one peace again, "but we can use what we know to stop Grillby from doing his attack."

"ok frisk" We prepare to stop Grillby. We go to Chick fil A again except this time every one orders a large cup of water. As we wait for the concert to start again I have another spicy chicken sandwich this time I give Frisk her own fries. And Uncle jimmy gives me the twenty dollar bill early and i buy her the purse before it can be stole. Shes so happy to have a purse that she turns bright red in embarassment. It's a tender moment, I haven't known real love my entire life so this is a exciting new opportunity

We walk to Mettaton's stage. She has started to sing her song again when yet again the music cuts out. The crowd begins to murmur and the flood of Toy Animatronics enters the mall ready to plunder the stores. Not so fast, Uncle Jimmy cuts them of at the entrance punching them with his hands. Screaming they fall apart, even though some still steal money and chocolate bars from the concessions not so many get away. 

Grillby appeared again explaining his character motivation on the micro phone. Sad for him we were all prepared for this possibility, me and Frisk take the large cups of Chick fil A water and dump them on Grillby's head. Immediately his flames are weak. Mettaton gasp and look at us.

"Mettaton," Frisk explains "I used my determination to see how this ends. Grillby has high-jacked the concert and plans to kill people. We must stop him"

"Oh no!" Mettaton revealing the laser blaster from her chest and fires away at grillby. Together Frisk and i join the fray. Toy Animatronics try to leap in and stop us but we slice through them like a hot knife in butter. Weak, so weak. Together Frisk and I are more then strong. We're friends. Maybe even more then that.

So long as my black heart will allow myself to give love again, I think of Clarissa.

Grillby falls down dead. One of Tyrants top minions now gone for good. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Wow thanks for saving the concert," Mettaton said, "now we can all have a fun time. Here are some back stage passed for you and Frisk and your golden bear friend." She giving us the passes.

"Thanks mettaton" I say. "By the way thanks for helping us stop those animatronics."

"There ghosts in robots and that is some thing I can not associate with" Mettaton declared holding up a finger, "soon i will give up this phase of being a robot and go back to being a ghost."

"ok" I said, "Im sure Napstablook misses you. Be careful."

So with the concert now protect, me and Frisk and Uncle Jimmy had a fun time hanging out back stage. We enjoy the break while we can because we know the future only has more trouble to give.


	14. The ultimate risk

After the concert ended Mettaton thanks me one last time for all our help. Of course its not problem and that's exactly what I told her. Then its time to go home. Walking past the scraps of the Toy Animatronics me, Frisk and Uncle Jimmy exit the mall. Frisk holds her new purse and begins emptying her pockets into it. Spider donuts and a locket and all sorts of weird stuff. Huh, I think, she still has all her stuff from her quest in the under-ground. She's an oddly sentamental sort but I like that. I too never forget the things that have happened. Like Clarissa.

Oh Clarissa. Shes not around any more but she broke my heart, yes she did. When i tripped during the talent show she did not think I was cool any more. And she rejected my advances and went for... another boy. He breaked her heart of course. I won't say his name... I forgived him and it was a mistake for me to do that. Then Clarissa moved away. Never saw her again.

I do not know what I will do if a girl rejects me again. The crushing feeling is terrible like a million pounds of misery falling onto my heart. And to ask a girl to be my girl friend, what is it other then the ultimate risk? If she says no then things will be awkward between us.

Forever.

At long last we arrive at my house. Undyne and Alphys are on my porch and Alphys tells me shes been monitoring our quest with a remote control drone. Its cool I think but I'm to focused on my inner turmoil to give her much attention. Frisk is so happy to see her friends that she gives them all big hugs. She has hugged me before too, were those hugs not special? Does she hug just any one she sees? Even Uncle jimmy stretches out his arms and she hugged him, does that mean she love my uncle? Is Frisk leading me on?

I swallow only adding to the swirling darkness with in my chest.

Then we go inside. I tell Uncle Jimmy he can use the guest bed room or the couch, after all hes family and my parents will be glad to see him again. He says thanks and stomped up the stairs leaving me and Frisk down stairs in the living room. I sit down on the couch with a sigh. Frisk too sit next to me moving her hand on to mine.

"Briggs, whats wrong." I refuse to look her in the eyes I can't handle her glare, is that passion or accusation behind those pupils. "Are you ok. I hope your not stressed out."

"I'm... I'm fine" lying between my teeth I grimace.

"Your not fine." Damn, she reads me just like a book. "Is it about your uncle? Do not worry he did not die for real."

"I..." Maybe I can spare just a hint of honesty, "do you ever want to say some thing but dont know what will happen so you decide not to."

"I know that feeling all to well." She squeeze my hand tighter. "I know your pain, Briggs even if you think I do not. What ever you need to say. You should tell me. I am sure things will go your way"

I almost want to laugh, in this horrible existance, destiny will do anything to take your happiness and smash it into a million pieces. Still Frisks voice is sweet, coaxing me making me want to just open up the flood gates and let my true feelings go out.

And against my better judgement I do it.

"Frisk. I really like you and would like to get to know you more."

Dead silence. And its in this moment that I know I fucked up.

"Damn it. Never mind. I should not of said anything. Please dont let this change anything between us."

Frisk's face turning red, "Oh I will".

Damn it. I want to punch myself in the face for that screw-up.

"I am no longer your friend".

I want to die.

"I am your girl friend."

And in that single moment, the sun in the sky was free of it's darkness.


	15. The Date

Nervous I run a comb through my hair. I was dressed up pretty good, I am wearing a green button up shirt, cargo shorts church shoes. Sitting next to me and driving the car is Uncle Jimmy, his golden hands on the wheel. He glances over at me. I gulped.

"Do not worry Briggs my nephew, what you should really do is just be your self. We both know that Frisk really likes you so I doubt that this afternoon could go bad at all". Turning the wheel, he turns into the Arby's parking lot. She is probably here all ready so I hope shes not mad if I am a little late. "Ok now go in they're and have fun. What could possibly go wrong."

Every thing, I though, but I dont say that to Uncle Jimmy. I wave good bye to the golden animatronic then hope out of the car. Walking into the restrauant I find Frisk in here pretty quick. She holds the purse I got her in the mall while she checks her smart phone. She is wearing a skirt, blue and pink stripe leggings and the same top as usual. My heart pounding against the side of my rib cage. How could I of been so lucky to have this chance with such a mystifying girl.

"H-H-Hey. Im here"

Frisk put down her phone and see me, she smiled.

"Hi Briggs! Are you excited for our first date"?

"Y-Yeah..." Looking aside with nervousness, "though I am kind of nervous..."

"Im sure every thing will be really fun Briggs because your a fun person." Together we go through the line, once we get to the counter I order a Beef and Cheddar sandwich combo with large curly fries and Dr Pepper. For Frisk i get her a salad but she can have some my fries to of course.

The food is taking a long time to make, is Arbys really going to try to botch my date like that? Just as I here Frisks' stomach growl, the food is finally complete. We took the trays and sat by a window. I sip on my Dr Pepper and am glad to see that its as cool and refreshing as always. The Beef and Cheddar sandwich is good specially with three packets of ketchup on it. Frisk eating her salad reached over and snagged some fries. Our hands brush together as we both get fries. We giggled.

"Briggs can I be honest"

"Yeah"? I replied.

"I have liked you for a long time. Ever sense the final battle in the under-ground, when I saw outside the Barrier and saw you for the first time. You were the most handsome boy I had ever saw." Blushing she turns almost as red as the tomatos in her salad. I gasp.

"And... and..." I am so anxious I can't barely speak. "When i saw you through the Barrier I thought the same thing. Except that your a pretty girl and not a handsome boy"

In this moment pure instinct takes over, were both leaning in towards each other. So this is it my first kiss ever. I wander what a girls lips taste like.

But suddenly Frisk doesnt look like Frisk any more. A hissing noise, her features are disfigured and she becomes wrinkled with sagging skin and a long nose and buck teeth. I gasp and jolt back but she do the same. She also see a ugly version of me. I look down at my sandwich and it has became a dead cat, covered in blood.

"What the?"

A vicious growl. Standing up and pulling out a Determination Dagger I must protect Frisk. Then I see it, a tall black bear, it's stomach is round and big and its paws have sharp claw's. It's mouth is like a million spikes ready to consume all. It's eyes glow looking into mine.

A Nightmare Animatronic.

My hands shaking I clench them into fists. Its time to face my fears.


	16. Nightmare

Screaming the other customers storm out of the Arbys. Even the employees don't step in to stop the Nightmare Animatronic, can't say I blame them to be honest. I am already terrified beyond belief. The dark robot stepped forward coming closer to me. It points a finger will a drill bit on it's end. I feel a chill go down my spine. Frisk looks terrified, what does she see? She lunged at the Nightmare Animatronic but it swipes her with a fist. Shes out cold.

I scream.

"Fear..." William Aftons voice coming out of the robot from a speaker. "Its what I love, to give it to others. My special hallucinating gas makes you see what your scared of the most. Tell me what you see, before i finish this main course off with a dessert of your death".

I look around. The restaurant looks like its builded out of bones. My sandwich is still the dead cat covered in blood. I remember when my dad run over my cat when I was in forth grade. I cried so much. And then i look at Frisk. Shes different now, wide awake with blond curly hair and a pair of glasses. She sees me and frowned in disgust.

"No" I say but I cannot hide from it one of my inner most fears. Its Clarissa.

"Sorry you tripped during the show. I thought you're magic tricks were cool. Huh"? Said Clarissa, turning away for a moment "oh Briggs I dont like you that way. Besides I already have a boy friend".

To re-live one of my worst memorys like that is absolute torture. That is it, my nightmare. Not a black bear with giant teeth but rejection. And the fear of what would happen if Frisk stops liking me in the future. What would I do but live in sorrow?

But this is just a illusion, the real Frisk needs my help now. This is just Purple Guy toying with my emotions, a slave to Tyrant the guy who took Sans away from us and for that I refuse to just cower in fear. No I have to fight back.

With a roar and fighting all the things that scare me I whip out a Determination Dagger going straight for the Nightmare's chest. The knife point sink in slicing the stomach a bit. Inside i see gas tanks at least five of them. Their spewing out... something. Much faster then I could try to imagine.

"I, to, have inhaled the fear gas" William aftons voice goes, "do you know what I saw? A world where I am forgotten. Where noone remembers me. No. I want to be remembered to be FEARED. Infamy shall be mine when Tyrant and I walk over this damn world. Blood will be spilt. Darkness shall overtake the sun, and what will you be but another corpse to hide in the basement briggs"?

"You are damn wrong," I said summoning ten Determination Daggers at once, they float around me and the Nightmare Animatornic seems to be shocked to see. "You will regret you're actions Purple Guy, and no one will remember you but as a loser. And I will defeat you and Tyler. For Sans. And..."

I look at the apparition of clarissa knowing that a quality of good and second chances lay under neath the surface.

"For HER".

I striked. The daggers all flying in, slicing Nightmare Animatronic to pieces. A scream comes out but its no use. As I digged into it's core i am able to turn the nozzle valves and turn off the gas tanks. The Arby's is now free of fear gas. The animatronic is defeat.

"I figured youd say that" the voice of William Afton says before the speaker broke, "I'll be seeing you soon"

And then silence. The bones, the dead cat and Clarissa. All gone. Now I see Frisk rubbing her eyes, the first tears begin to drop.

I hold her as we stood over the carnage, but the nightmare has now ended.


	17. The evil in the Core

When I opened the door to my house, Frisk leaning her head against my shoulder, Uncle Jimmy raised his hand and waved at us.

"Hey kids" Golden Freddy says, "how was your date?" Sitting next to him on the couch are Undyne and Alphys fortunately for me they are being respectful remembering the ground rules i set for them.

"It was awful." I dumped the unmoving pieces of the Nightmare Animatronic on the ground with a clang. With a gasp every one walk forward. Alphys eyes are practically brimming with curiousness. The pieces are dark and black though for some reason Alphys seems to recognize the material.

"We were attacked" Frisk explains "I was knocked out and Briggs got in a lot of trouble. Lucky no by standers got hurt. But we do not know where it come from".

"Wait," Alphys running her finger across the surface of the Nightmare Animatronic remnants and licks it. Undyne is so surprised that she leaned down so she was next to her friend. 

"What is it Alphys"? Undyne asked, "do you know some thing about this?"

"I do". Alphys standed up and stared at all of us. "Ok listen up. This animatronic was made of special vantablack material that can only be found in the Core back in the under-ground. We monsters abandoned it after the final battle but theres no mistakening it. I think this animatronic was manifachured in the under-ground. We should probably go to the Core and investigate".

"Back to the under-ground huh..." Undyne summoning a spear slams it into the ground. "If thats what its gonna be, then I will come to and fight at your side."

"Whoa Undyne, please do not damage the floor!" uncle Jimmy scolding her, "but she's right if we want to stop the hidden plans at the Core than were going to need all the strength we can muster. Briggs Frisk, I know youve had a frustrating day. If you want to stay home here you can. You'll have the house all to your self" Golden Freddy winks and immediately we both turned red.

"I do have the Kung fu panda trilogy on DVD", i mention to Frisk.

"We could watch it together. That sound's like fun." Frisk smiled for the first time in the past hour. Shes beaten up over what happened at Arbys, what did she see? She is still terrified.

"Well you would have to watch it alone" I walking towards Undyne Alphys and Uncle jimmy "because stopping Tyrant and saving Sans is my duty. Other wise the world is in danger. I just want you to be safe Frisk".

"Oh..." Sighing she shakes her head, a few more tears drop from her eyes, "Briggs. When the fear gas was in Arbys I saw something horrible. It was you and Sans and all my friends. All dead in a pile. And Tyrant stood above you all and..."

She choked back some tears "and then all the world was destroy. Briggs Im scared off Tyrant ruining every thing. Thats why I can not just stay here. Do you understand? What did you see"

I think of that image of Clarissa again taunting me with my own failures, it makes my skin was to shake of. I feel cold and terrible.

"I saw the same thing as you". I said to Frisk. No I cant tell her how afraid I am of failing her she might think i am weak. "Look I" said walking over to my friends "it is time for us to go to the under-ground. We can stop them once and for all. Frisk come with us. I am not strong with out you. You..."

I spat out my next words almost embarassed. "You complete me".

And with that Frisk tumbles into my arms. How ironic it is, that even as we team mates go deep below to find the darkness hidden in the Core and destroy it. That Frisk, with her red soul and heart and love, can oh so easily dive into my own core and to spare it of it's evil.


	18. Funtime is Over

After venturing through the old castle in the under-ground we take the elavator and find our selves at the Core. Immediately the whirring of machinry and gears, we know that the factory is being used. I look over and gasp. I see a conveyer belt pulling along many animatronics, there pink and white and have movable parts. 

"Funtime Animatronics", I say looking at Frisk, Uncle Jimmy, Undyne and Alphys. "So these are whats being mass produced down here. They have turned the Core into a factory for they're evil purposes."

"Right" Alphys said "Undyne and I will go to the control room and try to shut down the operations" They run of to try and de-activate the Core again. For me and Frisk and Uncle jimmy we have to continue and stop things with our hands and not a control board.

"Uncle jimmy destroy as much equipment as possible. And Frisk together well destroy as many Funtime Animatronics as we can" i said nodding at them. 

"Ok" Uncle jimmy says, he immedaitely runs over and grapples a conveyer belt. Jumping off it are Funtime Animatronics but their strength is almost nothing compared to Golden Freddy, with easiness he smashes them to bits before wrecking the conveyer. Suddenly a animatronic sneaks up on Uncle jimmy. Frisk and I hold hands sending a Determination Dagger flying at it at top speeds embued with Frisks strength. The animatronic fell down dead. Uncle Jimmy breaths a sigh of relieve but we have to keep going.

"Hope Undyne and Alphys hurry up and shut down this place"! I shout.

"What not having fun?" Uncle jimmy says choke-holding and crushing a Funtime Animatronics head.

"Not exactly!" Frisk drop kicked a animatronic destroying another conveyer belt. We are at the source of the production now in the very center of the core. Its very hot but what makes me sweat even more is what I see here.

At the beginning of the conveyers is William Afton. Operating the Fusion Chamber. On one side of the machinry he puts in robot parts, animatronic pieces and costumes. On the other he keeps putting in gohsts they murmur and cry but he can not be stopped. The machine fuses them dispensing full animatronics. True army production. Me and Frisk and Uncle Jimmy are horrified.

"Look whose finally showed up." I turned and see Tyler who finishes of a chocolate bar and tosses the wrapper aside. "I did not think you would track us down. How did you do it"?

Thinking of Alphys I say "Never under estimate the power of true friendship. Not that you would understand." I look at Frisk and Uncle Jimmy we all smile.

"Right..." He glance at Purple Guy.

"Tyrant let me kill them now." William Afton pullig out his trusty dagger "I will not dis appoint you".

"You need to take the machine and run. But first. Let me borrow that".

William is weary but hands over his favorite knife. Then Tyler takes his energy cannon and the dagger and throws them into the Fusion Chamber. It belches a tuft of smoke nothing more then pure industrial evil. And finally the fusion is complete. A energy dagger falled into the dispensing tray. Like my Determination Daggers but artifical... they are not made with the urge of good. But if you think about it... are mine even?

Purple Guy looked disappoint that his loose his dagger, but with no choice he retreats. Tyler points his energy dagger at me and gives an evil laugh. Uncle Jimmy cracked his knuckles. Frisks' red aura only growed stronger. And I whip out my own Determination Dagger ready to stop him.

"What Purple guy don't understand," tyler say "is that killing you is MY job to fulfill".

With a scream we all rush toward each other.


	19. Host of evil

My dagger clashes against Tyler's sending sparks flying. They scrape together as we winced trying to overcome the others strength. No such luck. I have been practicing with weights and doing push ups in my room. I swish my arm trying to trick Tyler but he sends his free hand flying at my face... in the form of a fist. I gasped ready to get a undeserved punch.

Boom. A golden hand catched Tylers fist and quickly crunched down on it. Tyler squeals in pain his hand crippled. Then Uncle jimmy launches Tyler to the ground face first. Blam! He stops moving but I know its not over so easy.

"You have became more strong then I expected..." Leaping up he sinks he's energy dagger into Golden Freddys chest. And with a roar he crumbled to his knees. Tyler howling with evil laughs looks at me again. Pulling out a chocolate bar he bites. "But can you truely challenge my might Briggs? I know you better then any one else. And I know your just a weak boy".

"Shut up" I said pointing my Determination Dagger.

"What, you did not thought I would forget about Clarissa didnt you?"

My face twist in disgust just like the dagger in my back that Tyler has just twists. Frisk screams her fist activates with red aura. And she flings it at Tyler. He too takes a fist and flings. They're knuckles slam together with a boom of energy. They are both glowing with the same red color. But wait, this is not right. Where do Tyler get that DETERMINATION power from?

"Briggs I am trying so hard to stop him but some how he is fighting back! How does he do that"? Frisk grunts trying to push back but unfortunately she is a girl. Meaning Tyler can over-power her with easiness after a while. Sadly she just does not have the endurance. Trying to forget about Clarissa I try to approach. Uncle jimmy grunting begins to stir from the ground.

"Gotcha". Tyler grabbing Frisk by the throut. "Briggs now I will take the one you like to spent your time with from you. Just like Sans took you away from me. And then soon this entire universe will belong to me. Then you will regret you're actions as you watch my conquest from the deaths of hell."

"Briggs help!" Frisk squirmed in Tylers hand it makes me sick to see it. How dare he take the girl I love from me. I deserve her and then Tyler comes in decide she is his to handle and ultimately hurt.

No I will not let it happen.

Not a second time.

With andrenaline flowing through my vains I power through. Tyler stabs at me with his fake dagger but I take all the pain in stride, it slices at me and makes me want to cry and go away but no I will not surrender. This moment of strength this determination, Frisk would know it. And now I have it. The Determination to make him not ruin what i have with Frisk.

Grabbing his neck, Frisk is now free. I slam him down making him drop his energy dagger. His face now next to Golden Freddy, my uncle bites viscously at Tylers face. Chewing him all up my friend screams. But no I will not call him my friend.

He lossed that title long ago.

"Ok uncle thats enough," he stops chewing and i fling Tyler back up. His face is contorted with all sorts of injury. "Now are you sorry. For trying to hurt me and my friends and my girl friend?"

With a hum the Core de-activates, seems Undyne and Alphys finally shut it down at this crucial moment. But as we watched a faint red glow overtakes Tyler as he chews a chocolate bar. And his hurt places begin to heal themself's, his fists his face and every thing. He chortles chomping down on the candy. He holds the dagger as he returns to peak form.

"No". Frisk seems to recognize this but I dont. Uncle jimmy just watches shocked.

"A good fight," Tyrant says "I'm sure you would like this to be over... BUT SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL"?

With an evil cackle he vanishes.


	20. Becoming Timeless

Among the destructions, memories. The face of a person who had once been my friend, now nothing more then a sadistic mad man. One with unknown powers. One with a dagger in they're hand and with a chocolate bar in the other. I turn to Frisk. She shakes with fear. I do not know what her deal is.

"Frisk" I said, "what is the matter"?

"Tyler..." Her face ghostly white. "Do you think that hes..."

"His what?" Uncle Jimmy says. His thought is cutted short as Undyne and Alphy return as they investagate the remains of the Core. We three roughed it up pretty bad. But were grateful that those two were able to shut down the Core. Particularly Alphys sense she is a science type.

"Good job guys", Alphys says "it seems that the Core is shut-down now. While we are down here can we take a quick stop at my old lab? I want to pick up some old equipments."

"Dammit..." I mutter under my breath not wanting to do errands, but Alphys did help us stop the Core. "Ok lets go".

So us group of five ventures through the Hotland making our way to Alphys's old lab. The heat is really overwelming on the way there but I am able to handle it. Though I could use a cold Dr Pepper to help me make it through the heat. I look over and though Uncle jimmy is fine, Frisk is sweating a lot. I guess you could say, then that shes just as hot as usual. Well actually, I think Frisk might be more cute then hot. But that is also fine. Each girl has they're own beauty.

At long last we arrive at the old lab.

"Ok feel free to eat some of my old food. I have some freezer sausage burritos in the freezer". As Alphys and Undyne go to look for her old tech I heat up some sausage breakfast burritos in the micro-wave. I make three: one for me, one for Frisk and one for Uncle jimmy. We all eat them up and they are pretty tasty not gonna lie.

"Briggs." Frisk holding my hand. "I do not think Tyrant is he's self. I think..."

"Wait", Uncle Jimmy holding up a black binder. On it's front is a label, saying Sans Time Travel Notes. "Must be some old stuff from Sans' from when he worked with Alphys".

"Right," I said finishing off my breakfast burrito. "Hey Frisk you want the rest of your's?"

"Go ahead." Frisk giving me the rest of hers as I open up Sans binder, what I found surprises me.

TIME TRAVEL NOTES

IT SEEMS THAT TO GO FORWARD AND BACKWARDS IN TIME IS EVEN MORE HARD THEN PREVIOUSLY EXPECTED. BUT I HAVE FOUND A DIFFERENT FUNCTION OF THE TIME MACHINE, THAT IS, TO MAKE A SOUL TIMELESS. BY TRAPPING A MONSTER'S SOUL IN TIME IT WILL NOT SHATTER IF THE MONSTER BECOMES DEAD. WITH THIS WE CAN SHATTER THE BARRIER, BUT ONLY IF WE GET ENOUGH SOULS. BUT I CAN ALSO PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT MOST, BY MAKING THEY'RE SOULS TIMELESS.

SANS.

I gasp with the sudden realization. It did not seem that Sans and Papy were time traveling in the ship wreck after all, but, maybe they had went there for a different purpose. The purpose of Sans trying to protect his dearest brother. I remember when Papyrus died, how I scraped his ashes into the jar but one piece was bigger then the others. It all making sense now.

Papy's soul still remains. Its in the jar on my window seal.

"Frisk..." A big smile takes over my face. "Sans's brother might be able to be safe".

A glimmer of hope. And maybe if we can bring back Papyrus then Sans will be the next for us to rescue.


	21. Apacalypse

After Alphys finishes up doing every thing she needs to do its time to go back above the under-ground and see what we can do next. The walk is tough, going through Hotland and the Core and Asgores old castle. But that is ok, I do not mind doing some exorcise specially if Frisk is going to be with me. The entire way we hold hands and my finger's explore the contours of her hands. Despite all shes been through her palms are still soft. Like heavenly clouds turned to flesh. I feeled a warmth in my chest. Even when in the under-ground and their is no sun her rays of good are enough to make me bright. Colored with a golden sheen. And Im not even Uncle Jimmy either.

We past where the Barrier used to be. I remember it being on the other side of this cave, seeing Frisk and Sans the entire time. Who knew that when i watched that battle, that my life would soon be changed forever by the people who would be my best friend and girl friend. And then the same thing that turns Tyler away. In this moment I realize that good can come from bad. And bad can come from good. A duality, a paradox some how beautiful yet all so ugly at the same time.

We stepped out of the under-ground. And it is in that moment that the sun has truely gone dark.

The golden light of the sun is cloaked over by swirling clouds, they're black and swish about very fast though the sky. A strike of lightning, it came now near all us. Me, Frisk, Uncle Jimmy. Alphy and Undyne. We all scream as the flash of light touch's down with the dirt in front of us. I peered out into the city.

"Oh god. Frisk."

"I see it". And we do. In the city streets we can see them, animatronics of all varietys are running around. We can see them, some topple over a car making it's windows get smashed. Others run up on people walking out side and leaped up on them and then they dis-appear in a ocean of robots. It is so brutal that I force Frisk to look away. 

"We gotta stop them"! Uncle Jimmy sounds like his going to cry. 

"Look" Undyne pointing at the source of the dark clouds. There coming from above my house. "Guys some thing is going very wrong. Briggs you need to go back to your home with Frisk and Uncle Jimmy. Alphys and me will try to contain the damage in the roads, the civilians are in desperite need of our help's".

"Dont do it". Frisk saying, "you will die".

"Like hell we will." Undyne pulls out a enormous spear and I can see the look on her face. "All our hearts pound together like one. It is time for me to fight the animatronics. Go Briggs!"

Undyne and Alphys rush into the fray. She speared a animatronic through it's chest making it power down. Alphys tackles one and starts ripping out it's wires. For the rest of us we make a made dash to my house where the hell-like fog is spewing from my chimney. Some thing is going real bad in here.

With a gulp I open my door. I am not prepare for what is in the hall way.

Tyrant. Standing next to piles and piles of chocolate bars. He continues to eat them. Mean while the carnage outside caused by the army of animatronics fuels he's evil. With red eyes he looking at me. He cackled

"TYLER!" We all charge at him but he holded up his energy dagger. We stop dead in our tracks but not because he hold the dagger up at us.

Because he hold it up to an other person's head, he weared a blue jacket and gym shorts and slippers. Though he keeped a smile on his face I know he is tortured on the inside. My best friend still staying strong. We all shout his name.

Sans.


	22. Descent to darkness

To see two best friends both captured by evil like that is astonishing. Tyler turned against me by his own rage and evil with in his soul. Sans stole away by a jealous rage ever burning. It makes me want to end my pitiful existance but I can not. Not when Sans is counting on me I can't do it.

"hey friend". Sans sounds hurt like he has been tortured, "i am sorry about all this tyler and frisk. you should not of come here to save me. i should not of became your friend. because now tyler is overtaken by evil".

"Sans that is NOT you're fault, either way we are here to stop Tyler. Tyler enough of this"!

Uncle Jimmy roars and runs forward but Tyler strikes him with a glowing red fist, sending the golden animatronic flying back to where he come from.

"B-Briggs..." Frisk can't barely contain her self "I think that Tyler is... is..."

"Thats right" Tyler chomping down on more chocolate bars the red glow increasing. The evil power continued to flow in to making him even more strong then before. "I am now the host of Chara. The demon that comes when you call her name. When Sans first show up all that time ago I feeled a evil in my heart. I accepted it and carry out it's will. And what do you know? It is no thing more then the Fallen Child herself."

"Chara." So that is why Frisk has looked so worried she recognizes this evil power inside of my friend Tyler all along. "Tyler I am sorry about what I did. But Sans and you and me and Frisk and Uncle jimmy. We can all be friends there is no need to be jealous. Tyler give up this evilness and let Chara out of you're heart. Let us be friends again".

"No." Another chocolate bar gone, "no now that Chara wants me to take my villianous campaign through out the world and destroy it. I have no choose but the crush this pathetic world under my foot. Soon all will be destroy. As the animatronics continue to cause evil and kill Chara gains that power. And once the entire unverse is in my hands Sans will be the final death. It begun with Sans and will end with Sans. For some one like you who is obsess with Sans i think it will be quite fitting"

We all step forward to challenge Tyrant. If he is truely the host of Chara then we will have a long battle ahead of us. Sans whimpers as if he wants to warn us but Tyrant hold the dagger closer to his throut, threatening to end his life in a instant if need be.

"Tyler" I say preparing my own Determination Dagger "if this is how you want to be then we have no choice but to fight you. I am so sorry my friend. But I have to safe Sans from you're evil. You have gave me no other option".

"Oh dont worry. You will have plenty of fighting to handle. And I am not just talkig about fighting your memorys of Clarissa" with a sneer he reach over and pull a lever behind him. "Now toodle loo. I believe you have a appointmant with a certain serial killer."

Below us the ground opened up, damn it I should of seen this trap coming. A trap door. Darkness below us we start falling. Me and Frisk and Uncle Jimmy all scream the black of the void swallowing us up like mere crumbs in the gnashing maw of the real worlds mouth. Once again the worst possible senario has came to be.

A minute past before we hit the ground. I look up and I can not see the light as Tyrant closed the trap door above us. Were stuck here now and i can hardly see. But what I do see...

...is a office with a camera system.


	23. 6 Am Never Comes

We look around the office not sure where we have appared at, though it seems like it is not the most friendly place I've seen. A desk is filled with Freddy Fazbear merchendise. Posters and figures and dolls and more. I look over then scream in terror. There are five skeletons on the ground though these were not like Sans and Papy and could talk. They are dead.

"Where are we?" Frisk looking at a computer. It lists power and stuff and more.

"Could it be..." Uncle Jimmy glances over there are two doors on each side. Each with a power button and a lighting button. Suddenly the phone rings next to us. Without hestitate I pick it up. What I here is not good.

"Hello hello? Hah ha ha. You have fell in to my trap. Welcome to my under-ground facility" Its the voice of William Afton.

"You villian, let us out of here! Sans is in trouble!"

"Not so fast", Purple guy say "see those body's on the ground? Those were the first kids I killed, now I wonder will you soon join them or will you play my little GAME good enough to survive?"

"Your sick!" Frisk grabbing the phone from me. I admire her spunk. "We refuse to play any games with you!"

"Than you will soon die. Good luck" The line goes dead and then theres nothing but static and the sound of dread coming from the hallways. Uncle Jimmy flips the light-switch at the right door only to find Chica. Only she is holding her arms up and her mouth is wide, it seems that Puple Guy had re-done the first animatronics we destroyed. Withered Animatronics.

"Shit"! Uncle Jimmy punching Chica but it does nothing at all. So thats how it is, these ones are very strong. So we are force to handle them the way William wants us to. With a hit of a button Uncle jimmy slammed the door shut, wallign Chica out. I keep a eye on the power and its rapidly dropping to 85 per cent.

"Look out". Frisk peeked at the camera and notices that Foxy storms down the left hall way at break-neck speeds. With a gasp i roll over the door and pop the switch barely missing him. He smacks a robotic hand against the door causing me to loose even more power. We are now down to 65 per cent. This can not be good.

The phone rings again. Again I picking up the phone with furry in my voice.

"William god damn it make this end now. Why can't you see that when the world is destroy you will not be happy".

"I won't be happy. I just won't BE. But forever I will be the guy who killed a bunch of childs and help destroy the world is that not a legacy or what"? He laugh "by the way by using the phone you losed more energy."

Fuck he is right. Frisk points and screamed showing Withered Freddy at the right door. Before he can reached in we slam the door. 50 per cent battery life remained for the under-ground facility. I am starting to get worried but wait. I have not seen Bonnie yet?

I peek up and gulp. There are metallic clanging from the vent above. The vent cover pop off and Withered Bonnie emerged from the vent. Screaming I hop up on the desk and try to push back with all my might. Using the vent cover to make him goes back in the vent. No such luck Bonnie pushed with all his strength.

Forty per cent power. Foxy comes running again and Frisk shut the door. But barely in time. Again we lost a surge of power due to her lateness. Uncle jimmy see's Freddy again. This time they almost come face to face as Freddy barges for the door.

"Traitor", Freddy shouted "you should be one of us"!

"Never betray family". Uncle jimmy slams the door. I can barely keep Bonnie back now. The Withered Animatronics closing in.

30 per cent.

The phone ringed again making the life only 25 per cent. 

And then I made a deicision I was not sure if i would regret, I picked it up again.


	24. Final Minutes

Picking the phone up I screamed into the receiver. I am not happy that William Afton is going to taunt me again right here in the moment of our deaths. He is a preverse monster one obsessed with being evil. And if Im going to die than hell if I will miss him once I am killed.

"Listen" I say one hand on the phone and the other continued to try to push Bonnie back in the vent "William the world WILL be destroyed and when it is then noone will remember you. Ever"

Frisk and Uncle Jimmy attending the doors they know its not much longer til the power is gone for good. And then that will be when we meet out ends. I am glad that if i have to die that at least Frisk will be here with me. And my Uncle.

"Briggs? Thank god you pick up." Its not Purple guy after all, but rather the dinosaur sceintist that I know. Alphys. "Undyne and I save alot of people in the streets. We found that your put into a secret chamber under-ground and I am hacking in the system. We might still be able to safe you"

"What ever you do do it fast!" Fifteen per cent power. Bonnie is quick and over powers my arms. Breaking lose from the vent, the vent cover is now on the ground. "Please!"

Ten per cent. Frisk and Uncle jimmy are forced to attend to Withered Bonnie who is entered the room. Frisk used her red Determination power. Golden freddy uses his strong arms. I pull out my Determination Daggers but we can only hold him down for so long. And then I hear the creeking come form down the halls. Withered Bonnie starting to beat us and others are on their ways.

Five per cent power.

"Im sorry it ends like this." I turn to Uncle jimmy, "Uncle Jimmy. I wanted you to know, that if i ever said any thing mean like that I hate you, or that you should never go back. That it is only because I am stressed. I do not actually think that. I would not want one of us to die and for the other to live with that guilt".

"I understand Briggs. I would never be mad at you."

One per cent power.

"And Frisk I want you to know that I love you. I love you more then anything in the world. I am so glad that you a girl came into my life and showed me love again. Even after what happened to me you accepted me and all of my flaws. You are the best girl friend I can ever have"

Foxy comes from the left and Chica and Freddy come from the right. There swooping in. Before Frisk and my lips can meet they grapple us tearing us apart. So now it is time for us to die.

I am sorry for every one that I have failed. I know that i am not perfect, that I can not do any thing right.

I am sorry for what I do to my friends and my family.

I just want them to understand.

0 per cent. The lights go out and its like death swallowing me at long last. At this point I almost feeled like I deserve it. But the grasp of the animatronic's hands go limp. They let go of me and Frisk and me and Uncle jimmy on the ground.

No longer they are attacking.

"Were in" Alphy's voice from the telephone "I hacked the robots so now they are under my control. Let us get you out of that facility and back above the under-ground, so that you can now save the world".

I can not help it but I begin to cry. Frisk too as we put out heads on eachother's shoulders. If we were not so sad maybe we would try for a first kiss again. But now is not the time. Uncle jimmy to wraps us in his arms. The other animatronics at the ready.

"William Afton" I say... "you will soon pay"


	25. The Trap is sprung

Running down the hallway with the Withered Animatronics at our sides we quickly approach the front of the under-ground facility. We enter a darkened room, all of the sudden lights flickering on left and right. Its so blinding that me and Frisk have to cover our eyes. In front of every thing I see William Afton and the Fusion Chamber. He looked at us and laughs.

"Dammit cant believe you actually managed to beat my little "game," William pulling out a remote presses a red button on the front of it. Beeping noises start coming from the Withered Animatronics.

"Nephew! Frisk! Look out" Uncle Jimmy rushing forward he tackles us to the ground. And then the Withered Animatronics self destruct in a flash of fire. I am so grateful that my uncle is a hero but theres still business to attend to. Purple guy.

"Unfortunate for you, Tyrant has gave me strict instrucions to kill you and protect the Fusion Chamber. So its time for me to get into the same outfit I always wear when i kill mere childs like you." Looking behind him I see a golden rabbit suit. It looks like Bonnie but is sinister. Broken and tattered in places even. William Afton puts it on and the spring locks activate. It is the Springtrap suit and its at this moment that I know a fight is ahead of us.

"Time for you kids to die". William is wrong I am not a kid. My 14th birthday was almost a week ago but I doubt he even realizes this. I look at Frisk and Uncle jimmy and there just as ready to take down this mad man as i am. It is time to stop Tyrants right-hand-man once and for all.

"Lets do this". I say to them.

"With our Determination we can not lose" Frisk adds in.

"Yeah guys" Uncle Jimmy finishing of our pre battle crys. Then we rush in to get Springtrap. Frisk started by hopping in the air then drop kicking Springtrap in the face. As he lands he meets the sweeping edge of a Determination Dagger from me, then Uncle Jimmy ending the team attack by pummeling Springtrap down to the ground. He fall with a thud. The mechanism's inside his suit creaking. William Afton laughs.

"You will not be remembered for this," He stands up and snatches my throut then throws me into a nearby wall. "Heros are not celebrated but for a fleeting moment. Then they do one thing bad and it is over. When i first started this company I donated to charitys and helped childs. But then a animatronic bite's a kid by the stage and all the bad press ruined me. I almost killed myself but I stayed strong. Now I know my place, is to hurt kids, and make myself infamous instead of famous. Why do you insist doing the right thing? So you can be forgot by society"?

He lunges for Frisk but Uncle Jimmy counters him by running in his path, holding him down Frisk begins punching him over and over in the chest. I come forth as William Afton lays on the ground weak. With my Determination Dagger I stabbing him in the head.

"Its not about how people remember us." I stab again "its not about what people think later. But about doing the right thing for our self's now".

Springtrap roars leaning up, he throws us all of him. We fly through the air falling all the way from the ceiling. When we land theres a crunch. We can no longer move. Grinning he creeps forward to us as we moan on the ground. Rising his hands up he laugh.

"And now you are dead. So much for doing the right thing, when you cant even do that."

Pulling out his remote I grin. Springtrap froze in his tracks. I grabbed it from him when he was monologging earlier, and he did not even realize. So much for being a clever criminal.

"Sorry what was that?" Pressing the button a explosion in Springtraps chest. Then the parts inside fail, the spring locks collapse causing the parts to snap down on William Afton. He is crushed under their brunt impaling him with animatronic parts. Destroyed by his own creation he falls. Gagging on his own blood.

Frisk and Uncle Jimmy watch arms crossed as Purple Guy gives his final breaths.

"I will be remembered" he says.

"Yeah" i say "as a failure".

And then, William Afton is gone.


	26. The Final battle begins

Standing over William Aftons body I am so shocked to see what happens to him. Frisk on the other hand is so glad that we were able to beat him and all his evil robots that she hugs me right then and there. Uncle Jimmy too wrapping me in his arms. It is a miracle but even if Purple guy is defeat our troubles are far from over.

Pointing at the Fusion Chamber i say "Maybe we should bring this with us. Tyler was able to give he's self a great deal of strength with this device. But with it on our side. We can turn the tables"?

"I agree" Frisk says "besides if Tyrant has become Chara than were going to need all the help we can get"

Uncle jimmy nodding takes the Fusion Chamber under his golden arm. So now it is time to leave this under-ground facility, and to go back to my house to face Tyler. It is the final fight. I am so nervous thinking how it will go. I only hope that Tyler has yet to take over the world, and to kill every thing and then finish it of with Sans.

"Sans please hold out for me" I thought in my head. "Please I know you are strong enaugh."

Storming through the facility we quickly find a elevador. Getting inside of it we start heading back up above. When the elevador dings we find that were above again. The exit is hid in a small patch of woods. Things are not any better outside because the swirling clouds and animatronics still runned amuck in the streets. But its time for us to end this. I see my house near by which I expected because the trap door dropped us in to William aftons facility so we could not of gone far.

Storming back through the front door I see Tyler again. Almost all the cholcate bars are gone and evil is seeping into his body. His eyes glow intense red and I know that time is running out and fast to. Holding his hands out red Determination Lightning crackled as Tyler laughs. Sans still on the floor shaking his head. He open his eyes and see me. A glimmer of hope I see it. For me and Frisk and Sans and my uncle as well.

"Your too late". A blast of Determination Lighting comed from the sky and the house it's self is rumbling. The house collapses and the second floor comes falling up on us. I hold a Determination Dagger above my head. Frisk powering through it with her red aura. Uncle Jimmy is hard becase he's a animatronic but he also holds the Fusion Chamber above his head to protect. Furnitures and debree and more falling, my bed my stuff and the jar with Papyruss remnants in it. The jar shatter, sending his dust and Soul skidding about.

Standing in the ruins of my house Tyler floats into the air. His shirt turns into one with green and yellow striped and I see it the essence of pure evil in his eyes. I always have wondered if there is corruption in me. But there is no wondering to be had with Tyler, it is alive and well with him a swirling mass of the most toxic evil there possibly could be. And I know he accepts it in his heart a long time ago. When he stole Clarissa from me and hurted her. When he cast me aside because Sans showing up.

Chara. The ultimate evil is now one with Tyler weilding his energy dagger. 

"Briggs. I feel sorry for you. Not because of what I do but because your end will be most surely pathetic. It is time, to send you to the flaming gates of Hades. And all of the friends you have made, in spite of me will also be dead. Any last words"?

Slowly with a frown on my face I pulling out a Determination Dagger. Frisk and Uncle Jimmy also ready to fight

"Yeah" I say, "this is where you will be beat."

With a snarl Tyler lets Determination Lightning fly.


	27. Tyrants Brutal Assault

The Determination Lightning comes fast but it is good that my reflexes are fast. I grabbed out a Determination Dagger and holded it in front of me causing the lightning to be absorb into it. Tyler growls trying to over power me but my powers are strong. I look over, Sans crawling over and scarping together the dust that use to be his brother. He holds Papyrus's soul in his hands and shedded a single tear. I feeled bad for him but theres not much I can do now.

"For my nephew"! Uncle Jimmy sets down the Fusion Chamber then running in with a bum rush he sholder checks Tyler sending him to the ground, the stream of Determination Lightning coming to it's end. With my hands now not full I grapple on to Frisks hands. We do a team attack sending out a bunch of Determination Daggers with Frisk's strength added to them. They chip away at Tyler but he heals just as quickly, damn that power of Chara in him is strong. But we are stronger.

Or so i hoped.

"Grr! Take this you fool" Tyler thrusted his energy dagger in to Golden freddys chest over and over. They exchange blows punches and stabs until they are both beginning to weared out. But Tyler has more energy. The chocolate and the evil of the animatronics causing evil things outside fueling Chara's evil energys. Eventually my uncle slows down a big mistake. Tyler baps him with a fist then follows up with Determination Lightning. The zap striked his face sending the animatronic to the ground. He doesnt move.

"UNCLE JIMMY! I say TYLER you will regret that"! Another team attack from me and frisk sending out more daggers. With a sigh Tyler zaps the daggers down then grabs Frisk in his hand by her throut. 

"Die and rot in hell," choking her more toughly now "you should of destroyed all the monsters in the under-ground Frisk not free them. But now I Chara am back. And I will give this world the genocide ending it deserve-"

A blue bone fly forward smaking Tyler down. Frisk is free but she feels dizzy from choke, she falls down and has trouble getting up. I gasp as I see Sans walking forward. Papyrus's soul in his pocket he launches blue bones from his palm skewering Tyler all over. 

"Sans you are my hostage. By fighting back you are asking to die, is taht what you want? A early end to your life? I want to save you for last you know"

"You threaten the time-line. But most of all you threaten my friends." Sans launching another bone, but this time Tyler catched it in his hands. Tyler cackle because Sans was not much help. But I do not hold it against him i am glad he helps at least.

"Soon youll end up like you brother." Throwing the bone back it pierced Sans though the chest. Instantly he falled down gasping. I know his life-force is running short. And now every one is out off the fight, except for me Briggs.

Its just me and my "friend" now.

"This is where it ends Briggs". Stepping forward I back up to a wall. Stabbing the wall with his dagger he stabs right next to me and I gulp. "All you're new friends are weak and could not stop me. I am strong now. With out you. But it is to late for you to take ANY of what you did back..."

"No" I whisper. I can not beleive it ends like this.

"Good bye Briggs," Tyler rising a hand pulsed with Determination Lightning "now you are removed from this world".

And then the lightning coming from his finger tips zaps me in the head. I lose conscious-ness falling to the ground. Every thing is black it swallows me up. Like my own sins have finally catched up to me.

Agony.


	28. The Deal

Swirling around me is darkness of crimsons and scarlets and maroons and so many other shades of red. Like blood flowing around me they carress my skin corrupting it's surface with it's evil flow. It is so strange yet all the same far to familiar. I grumble and looked under my feet. There is no ground here. It is only me and the void of gore, floating wondering what happen to bring me here.

"Where am I..." I call out to the darkness. No response, figures I should of guessed that. Still what was going on back there in the real world? All my friends got beat by Tyler. Our strength was not enough as it currently was. So what can i do now?

"Welcome Briggs"

I gasp and craned my neck up looking far above. Up there the streams of dark red begin to stream into each other's, they start going towards a point way high in the sky where they became more black until it is nothing but the most extreme darkness. Not even in my worst nightmares could I of imagined some thing like this. And then I see it. Its a girl with a green and yellow shirt. In her left hand is a chocolate bar and her right is a dagger. Around her neck a locket. The voice is so deep so menacing... yet some how soothing all the same. As if I have knowed it for a long time.

"Chara," I say recognizing who it was. "What is going on here? Is the world dead"

"No." A rumble, shaking the entire place around us. "No you are on you're last ounce of energy in the real world. Tyler has been a good pawn for me. It was easy to give him the evil thoughts. For you however I was un-able to make you my own servant. For you were the SOUL I truely desire"

I gasp. The darkness in my soul that feeling that maybe I do not do the right thing. That is me. That is my own "Chara". And i know in that moment that the "Chara" will always be there urging me to do what could possible be wrong. To turn around and run away. To stop fighting for my friends. I think of my sins and regret every last one of them.

"I will spare you and you only" Chara said with a toothy grin "if you sell me your SOUL. When you do that then only you will be safe. You and Tyler will be friends again the only things to exist at all in this pitiful existance. And I will destroy this damn world. All will be complete"

I gasp. So I can be save. But if i say yes that is the end of every one else.

I think of all my friends from my journey.

Papyrus. Alphys. Undyne. Toriel and Asgore. Uncle jimmy. Mettaton. Surely even more.

Frisk.

No. I shedded a tear and it dropped into the vortex below me. Just another add-on to the endless rivers of blood. And i point my finger at Chara ready to tell her what I thinked of her awful plan.

"No Chara" i say "I will save my self and all my friends. I reject you. Even if you will always be in my heart i do not have to give in to you're evil ways"

Chara frowns clenches a fist.

"Suit your self" Chara says, "now you will be sure to die".

And then the void vanishing I open my eye-lids only to see that Im back in my house. Tyrant rushing at me as my friends shout begging me to wake up. His energy dagger at the ready looking like it will plunge right at my throut.

And then I hold my own up and counter it.

This battle isnt over yet.


	29. A friends Sacrifice

Our daggers scraping together Tyler leans forward and snarls into my face. With a cringe i look away but once again his strength over powers mine. I know pretty soon I can not hold up like this specially sense Im all ready not doing so well. I can't hardly stand up. Fighting with the last of my energy.

"A wise decision you have made Briggs" Tyler saying, "because Chara's power shall belong to me and me only".

Cackling he head butts me with his head. Gasping in pain I falled to the ground hitting the floor. With glee Tyler squats down, then shoves his energy dagger into my flesh. I scream because it hurts so much.

"Shut up," Tyrant zapping me all over with Determination Lightning "theres some thing you just dont understand".

Picking me back up Tyler knees me hard in the chest. I feeled all the air rushing out of my lung's, leaving me feeling like i am going to choke. I am still alive but I fly to a near by wall and hit it hard. Another zap of Determination Lightning. Uncle jimmy shouts my name. Frisk crys her tears spilling all over the ground. Sans holding Papyrus's soul raised up to his feet.

"You're friends can not save you now" Tyler tosses the energy dagger in the air, it twirls around and he catch it. "because my friends did not save me. You were my only friend and you let me succome to the evil in my heart. You abandon me. You do not under stand what friends are suppose to be".

"That is wrong. I under stand," I say looking all over to my friends. "But even if I have failed them they know I am sorry. And even if they can not help me now. At least well be together in the end."

"And the end is now" Tyler charging up the most extreme blast of Determination Lightning yet seems determined to finish us all of once and for all. So maybe this really is where we die in my own home. "So long"...

BAM, a blue bone smacking Tyler across the face but it only makes him hestitate for a breif second. I look over and Sans shaked his head at me. I want to cry. I failed him.

"Sans... Im so sorry. We are not strong enough to stop him"

"Your right." Sans gasping creeps over to the front of the house as the Determination Lightning begins to fuse in to the biggest ball of energys Ive ever seen in my entire life. But Sans does not seem ready to give up, "Do not worry Briggs i am going to be ok. Thank you for all the time we are friends. Now it is time for me to re-pay you. It is time to stop Tyler. No matter the cost".

"Sans no!" Its to late Sans sprinted over to the Fusion Chamber cradling Papyrus's soul in his hands, looking over at it he puts Papy's soul in one of the slots than looks in the other. But wait, I am thinking he does not have any thing else to put in.

"Thank you Briggs"

A single tear washed down the side of my face.

And then Sans hopes in the other slot of the Fusion Chamber. With a whirr it begins sucking Papy's soul and my friend out of sight. Tyler laughing manically as they dis-appeared. I scream my tears going even faster as he goes. Frisk crawls over to my side weeping. I crouch down and give her a hug. Uncle jimmy to comes by. I take him in my arm to.

Tylers attack almost complete.

"Thank you guys" I say, "for every thing".

Tyler is preparing to fire.

And then suddenly a cloud of smoke, the machine hissing. The Fusion Chamber is complete. With wide eyes we all look over, Tyrant's lighting attack interrupt by a big laser which makes his fall to the ground. The smoke fading away i see a new figure come out from the machine. A black robe drooped to the floor like a dress made of darkness. A tie flapping in the wind so lively yet some how undead. And a skeleton face with a crack running down the center.

Sans and Papys ultimate fusion.

W. D. Gaster.


	30. Dust and memorys

Gaster standed above the ruins of the house looking down at Tyler and he dont look happy. Tyler gasped in shock brushing the debree of his shirt he can not believe what is going on. To be honest neither can I. But I stand up with a cheer and Frisk and Uncle jimmy following shortly after. Gaster smiled at us and its in that moment i know that Sans recognizes me in this form, but Papyrus too. 

"Sans"? I say.

"Papyrus...!?" Frisk goes after me.

"Yes kind of", Gaster winking "but now that we are back to our original form we are more power full then ever before. And now..." Summoning a enormious Gaster Blaster he pointed it right at Tyrant's face. "it is time for us to end this".

Tyler with a shout "you can not defeat me!" He launch's Determination Lightning but Gaster fires the blaster at the same time and they cancels each other out, laser beam on one side at electric on the other. Still while he is distract we have to take avantage. Uncle Jimmy goes first by socking Tyler right in his left check. With a whine Tyler slump his lightning slowed down. Only to find he's self on the business end of Frisk and her red aura foot. He is kick to the ground and while he is I shooted a Determination Dagger into his back. So maybe now hell under stand, what its like to be stabbed in the back like that. 

"No... no I..." Tylers face contorting until it is some one elses. I gasp, its Chara. "I WILL NOT LET YOU OUT OF THIS. YOU ARE TRYING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME. BUT MY CONQUEST OF THE WORLD, WILL NOT BE FOILED FOR A SECOND TIME IN A ROW. NOW DIE BRIGGS"

Tyler with Charas face tossed his energy dagger at maximim speeds. It just about hit me but before it could a blue bone stop it right in it's tracks. Gaster smiling I know that he is saving him yet again. And while Tyrant gasp another stomp from Uncle Jimmy.

"Time to save the world"! Golden freddy's foot crashing down a second time, "lets finish him off!"

"Alright...!" We all running up all four of us. Me and Frisk and Gaster and Uncle jimmy, so now it is time for this to end. All this war all this pain. I have seen the darkness in my heart but i have seen the good to. And even though this whole thing has caused so much pain and suffering. I have made new friends in the way. I found my uncle. I found a new girl friend. And I safed Sans and his brother and they have been born a new.

Good has comed from the bad. Now it is time for good to end the bad to.

"TEAM ATTACK!!!"

Electric corsing from Uncle jimmys animatronic parts it flows up surrounded with Frisks red aura. And joining with my knifes they all enter the biggest Gaster Blaster i will ever see in my entire life. And then with more force then i can ever imagine, it fires. Lasers and lightning and knifes and the strength of Determination. It zips through Tylers body and I here Chara shreiking in pain as every molicule in its body is turned in to nothing more then dust.

And then the attack is over. I look forward. Tyler and Chara, gone. All that remain's of him joins the debree on the ground and the memorys of him in my head.

And that is when I realize that today, I wind up loosing a friend, after all.

I can not celebrate. My head hanging down I begin to cry.

But as I feel three hands gently place them self's on my back... I know that i am at least not alone. And even if the darkness in my heart will always be... at least the light of the world... can be relied on some times too.


	31. The End...?

Its been three days sense that all happened yet it still plays in repeat in my mind as if its happening now in front of my eyes. Even though Tyler turned to evil and embraced the Chara in his heart i still can not just feel like he deserves what happen. Am I just begging this world for all my ideals to be true, so that Tyler may again be my perfect best freind? No, its impossible.

I squat down and put the flowers on his grave. Even though he had no body for us to burry he still gets a plot in the grave yard. A single tear falling down from my eye on to the tomb stone. It lands right on the date of his death. The day I had to say good-bye to my old best friend. Tyler.

Even after all he do, I can not just say "good riddance" because that is the Chara that lingers in my heart. And if I succome to that Chara then im not better then Tyler was. 

I shedded my final tear and turn around. Uncle Jimmy and Gaster looking at me with they're arms crossed behind backs looking sad like me. Maybe they do understand my pain despite how huge it is. Maybe they truely do.

"Ok guys", I say as I take one last glance at the final resting spot of Tyler behind me. "lets go"

We beginned walking out of the cematary. For a moment theres nothing but dead silence.

"I hate to interupt this somber moment," Uncle jimmy is the first to start speakign up shaking his head "but even though that trouble is now finish there may be more fights on the horizon. And I think all us together is this worlds best chance at protecting it".

"Whats that about"? I say

"There are reports of strange happenings at a local school called Baldis School House," Golden freddy speaks "have you heard of any thing like that"?

"Phew... well I guess well have to check it out some time but for now..." putting a hand over Gasters shoulder I laugh. "I just want to have alot of fun with my friends"

"Sounds like a plan Briggs"! Gaster shouts but as he does Frisk comes running into the grave yard. Uncle Jimmy and Gaster looking at eachother they snigger. 

"Well let you two have a moment alone" my uncle said "after all youve been through I think you deserve it".

"Yeah Briggs best friend" Gaster says. Then they both walk away leaving just me and Frisk

"Sorry I am late..." Frisk says, she is dressed so cute. A skirt and leggings and her favorite shirt as always. God how I love that shirt. God how I love her. The perfect girl the one who stands at my side even when the world about to fall apart. Frisk. The girl who saves the under-ground, the girl who saves the world above the under-ground along with me.

"Oh no" Grinning i muster the confidence to put a arm around her waste "your actually just in time".

"For what"?

Looking out in the distance I see the sun and it is setting. In such vivid shades of orange it heads for the horizon and it is the most beautiful sun set that I ever saw. Golden rays swirling with the clouds so far from here. But does that sun have spots? Does that sun going away, soon lead to the dark?

Maybe so. But i can appreshiate that good, while it lays in front of my eyes.

"Your just in time" I say to Frisk, "for the rest of our lifes."

And like clock work we lean in towards each other. Deprived of this moment for so long it finally comes to us, and as the sun rays twinkles against the top of Mount Ebott in the land-scape. Our lips touch as we finally have our first kiss.

And not a single thing about that moment I could find to be bad.


	32. Authors Note

To Uncle jimmy.

If you can read this where ever you are. I just want you to know how sorry I am. To get mad at you over such a petty thing like i did, all because I lost a game and to tell you that I hated you. And then when you died in the car accident I could not forgive my self. For all of my birthday I did nothing but cry. And even if your alive in the make-beleive world, and even if everything is fine there. I know it is not the same as real. I hope you can read this and know even from heaven that I did not mean what I say.

\-----

To Tyler.

If you are reading this and you feel like you should message me. I only have one thing to say to you, go to hell. You took my trust and you shatter it into a million peaces, for that you deserve nothing more then to never talk to me again. Do you under stand that. You embarrass me, brag about your stuff and then you take the girl i know i have a crush. Then dump her and treat her emotion's like their nothing but trash. I am sorry but you are a demon. The most ultimate evil and I can not tolarate it. I am sorry again that it ends like this. But you can not be changed.

\-----

And to Clarissa.

Clarissa... Im so sorry. I know in the story that I have said that Frisk is even cuter then you. But this is because the only girl that is cuter then you in reality, truely is one that can not exist. Because you are the most cute. And when I tripped during that talent show I blowed it making you like HIM instead... but you see him for how he really is.

But like Frisk maybe there can be a second chance, if you can give me a second chance I can give you a second chance. It will be hard I know. Ever sense you moved away it is hard to talk to you. And lots of times you do not get my messages. But you changed my life. You showed me the game you love, Undertale and I showed you FNAF. And so many laughs we had together. But every time we were denied what we truely deserve.

To share our love with eachother.

I am sorry to you. I am sorry to every one. And I hope this doesnt embarass you. And if it does well I guess i can add that to my list of more mistakes I keeped making.

-Briggs White.


End file.
